


Bad Hair Day

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Lately Tatsu had noticed that Kaze’s hair was looking a little less… green than usual.





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't get confused, the FE:F- Revelations character is called Tatsu.

Lately Tatsu had noticed that Kaze’s hair was looking a little less… green than usual. It was subtle at first, the slightest hint of red at the roots, until one day Tatsu woke up to find a red-haired man in her bed. After she stopped screaming, had fully awoken and had realised it was Kaze, who had mistakenly thought they were under attack and leapt out of bed, it occurred to Tatsu that maybe she should ask why he’d stopped dyeing his hair.  
“The Nohrians destroyed the store I used to purchase it from and no other store sells the correct shade.” He explained.  
“I know it’s not green, but maybe you could use my hair dye until we find a colour you like.” Tatsu offered.  
“You dye your hair?”   
“My hair is bright blue! Yes, I dye my hair, how did you not know that?!”  


The next battle many Risen, if they were capable of feeling emotions, would have been surprised to have been struck down by a deadly assassin with vibrant blue hair.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no way Kaze's green hair is natural.


End file.
